1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector applied to power supply and power input end of electrical appliance, and more particularly to a quick connector which can be quick assembled and dismantled and easily positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For conventional electrical distribution structure, the power wire of power supply is normally fixed to appliances, and some household appliances are directly fixed to the distribution box (such as ceiling fan, ceiling light). This connecting method has been widely used for long period, however, there are still some defects need to be improved:
First, the assembly or disassembly of the ceiling fan, the ceiling light and the likes are not easy, especially the power wires are difficult to be disconnected or connected, which requires professional skills.
Second, since the appliances are directly fixed to the distribution box, the worker has to seal the exposed and re-connected power wires with insulating tape after the appliances are disassembled or repaired. However, the connection of the re-connected power wires are not firm and steady, the insulating tape will become loose and cause linkage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional connector for power wire.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a quick connector for power wire, which can be easy assembled and disassembled, wherein a distribution box is interiorly provided with female base, the female base is provided with rolling needle, loop and sliding piece, so as to fit a male base provided on an end of power wire of electrical appliance. Such that the female base in the distribution box can be easily connected to the power wire of the appliance just by hand.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a quick connector for power wire which is firmly positioned and can prevent linkage. The rolling needle in the female base of the present invention is able to firmly position the male base, so as to prevent electrical linkage.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which shows, for purpose of illustrations only, the preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.